On a Whim
by Em Lee Squared
Summary: Ass and leg worship, because that's so much more exciting than a cheesy sci-fi movie.


It had started innocently enough.

They were on the couch watching an old sci-fi movie, empty bowl of what was once popcorn sitting between them, half-full cans of soda on the table, the only light in the room the flickering of the TV. Flashes illuminated their bored faces with every movement that happened on screen.

Kotetsu yawned and leaned his head back as if to sleep, and Barnaby's gaze kept wandering to other parts of the room as if a piece of furniture or painting on the wall of Kotetsu's apartment would be more interesting than the movie. Really, just about _anything _would be more interesting than what was on TV at the moment. The plot had started out decently enough. Cheesy, sure, but at least intriguing. Halfway through the movie, however, any artful qualities of the movie disappeared and the two-man audience was left uninterested.

Kotetsu lay on one end of the couch, his mostly bare legs stretched across the length of the cushions with his calves resting across Barnaby's lap on the opposite end.

The blonde returned his gaze from some dark corner of the living room back to Kotetsu's tanned legs in his lap, gently caressed the calf muscle in the veteran hero's leg and traced it up to the man's knee, then beyond to the even stronger muscles of his thigh and to the tip of his boxer shorts.

Damn those shorts. They were hiding all the good bits.

Kotetsu purred out a small sigh, head still leaned back onto the arm of the couch, exposing his neck that Barnaby suddenly wanted so badly to kiss and nip and _mark_.

He refrained, heaving his own bored sigh and continuing to lightly drag his fingers along the curve of Kotetsu's leg from ankle to knee and back down to ankle, pausing every once in awhile to massage the hardened muscle of his calf, long pale fingers kneading at the darker skin like a cat.

"Mmph. Feels good, Bunny." A quiet, muffled whisper.

Encouraged, Barnaby gently lifted one of the legs from his lap and kissed it softly, holding carefully at the ankle as he nuzzled once again from ankle to knee to mimic the earlier actions of his fingers with his lips. Sweet, gentle touches of his lips quickly turned to lewd, open-mouthed kisses and wet drags of his tongue along Kotetsu's skin.

"Movie, Bunny," came the gentle reminder in Kotetsu's voice, roughed over with exhaustion and a hint of lust.

"I don't care about the movie. It sucks."

It was true, and Kotetsu knew it.

"_You're _not watching it, old man. Why should I? Want this instead…"

Barnaby had leaned over now, nuzzling and kissing along Kotetsu's sensitive thighs and relishing the little twitches and moans he was eliciting from the older man the higher up he travelled on that perfectly toned leg. A hand was slipped under the shorts and up higher along Kotetsu's thigh until Barnaby found the treasure he had been seeking, his fingers grazing teasingly along the head of his lover's cock.

"These need to go," Barnaby said simply, his voice a seductive whisper barely heard above the shouts and screams of the movie where apparently a man was being abducted by a hungry alien.

Kotetsu knew at once what Barnaby meant and eagerly eased the process along with a lift of his hips from the couch. The boxers were discarded in an instant, leaving him clothed in nothing but a tight-fitting gray tank top.

It was a good look for him, Barnaby noted.

It would have been better if that shirt was gone, too, but he would take what he could get.

"Turn around for me, Kotetsu. Let me see that ass."

The older man couldn't hold back his amusement at his young lover's sudden desire, a smirk spreading slowly across his face, the wrinkles around his eyes that Barnaby found so endearing bunching up slightly with the smile. "Needy little bunny, hm?"

"Yeah, sure. Just turn around." Barnaby was more insistent now, not finding as much joy in being patronized by this old man as he did admiring the perfectly toned thigh muscles and rapidly hardening cock his head was poised above.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes good-naturedly and obliged, just this once giving Barnaby what he wanted without any sort of fight.

On his hands and knees on the couch, ass in the air for Barnaby to do with as he pleased, Kotetsu couldn't help but wonder about his partner's thought process at times. He wondered what it was that had gotten the blonde so horny in a matter of minutes, suddenly so dominant and _demanding_. It was rare that Barnaby took that role in bed, but when he did, he played it _well_. The brat knew what he wanted, and he didn't hesitate to let Kotetsu know even if it meant humiliating him in the process.

Secretly, Kotetsu enjoyed it. His cock was aching just at the thought of Barnaby admiring him like this, having himself so fully and erotically displayed for no one but his little Bunny.

Barnaby hummed with contentment as he grabbed onto Kotetsu's ass with a fervor fueled by passion alone. One hand drew back to slap Kotetsu's skin with a resounding clap, the sound oh-so-satisfying and arousing.

"I love this, you know," he murmured lovingly to Kotetsu as he dragged his tongue slickly along the reddening mark where his hand had made contact. "I love this so much. So perfect, Kotetsu. Mine."

The blonde was nearly delirious with need now, and nothing could have pleased Kotetsu more. He pleasured Barnaby's ears with a little whimper and quiet moan, affirming he wanted this as much as the younger man.

Hands were all over him now, sliding back down his thighs, back up to his ass, spreading him wide open in a lewd display. The kisses and nips and drags of Barnaby's lips were even more distracting than the hands and fingers digging into his flesh. Kotetsu felt himself spread again and the tip of Barnaby's wet tongue probing at his asshole as a hand affectionately cupped his balls and squeezed them lightly.

Kotetsu's pleasured gasps and low moans grew louder, more wanton and more desperate as Barnaby continued to tease him. His cock was _throbbing _and _ignored _and he couldn't stand it anymore, so he shamelessly reached to wrap his own shaking hand around his shaft. He swiped his thumb over the head, smearing his own fluids across his head and grunting at the hot sensations that resulted.

Barnaby's tongue and hands had done nothing to relieve him, either. Another slap echoed throughout the living room, louder than the TV that now sat ignored in the corner of the room.

"You like this, Kotetsu, don't you? Hm? Don't deny it, now." The palm of his hand dragged up a thigh and he kissed messily at Kotetsu's ass.

"Yeah, Bunny. Yeah, I do."

"You're gonna get off on it, aren't you? You're gonna stroke your own cock for me until you come."

Barnaby had lost his mind. He _never _talked like that. Then again, it wasn't exactly uncommon that he got like this when he and Kotetsu were alone. His desire turned him into something none of his fans or any of Sternbild had ever seen – an animal. An animal that Kotetsu alone was allowed to see and allowed to _possess_.

God, he loved it when Barnaby got like this.

It didn't take long after Barnaby started whispering dirty nothings in his ear, the hot breath washing over his ear and the words going straight to his cock, that Kotetsu came with a muffled groan and Barnaby finally pulled away, satisfied.

"Fuck, my couch—"

"Stain remover, old man. It's a wonderful thing."


End file.
